piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElizaCreststeel
Hi! Don't worry, I am not offended that you double check our edits. I just wanted to know why you checked all of my edits. Thanks for the double checking everything. : 21:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You are never snobby to any of the other users. When I first wrote on your talk page, I was a little annoyed with the double checks. I hope I didn't sound mean. I am no longer annoyed with you and you are not a control freak. : 19:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Icon and Background Okay.... we have two options. One is, we can make the Jack Sparrow wallpaper as the main background and the new icon (on top left where its written Pirates Online Wikia) as the Black Pearl v.s Flying Dutchman wallpaper. Second is we do vice-versa. But mostly I wouldn't like it if the Jack Sparrow thing was an Icon Another thing is we can make the wallpaper (the one which just has the letter P, artfully designed) as the Icon. Tell me what ye want. Midhav 08:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Woot! Thank you very much :) So, uhm... What exactly does that mean? lol Obsidion 20:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Category Cleanup Guidelines are here. The weapons should go in each weapon subcategory, and NOT directly into Weapons (as stated in the guidelines). I'm also going to make all pirate equipment, skill, weapon etc categories subcategories of a main category. Hello Captain Whale here - I edited the special ships section. One just to see if I could and second to add the Bastion. I don't know if you are keeping track of that ship or not. Feel free to remove it if so. I really like what you all have done with the Wikia and will have to get registered this weekend. Anyway just wanted to let you know. Whales Categories Hey, I posted this in the shout box yesterday, don't know if you saw it. If you want to review my work, start here. Some of the Category articles might need fleshing out. I went through all the weapon pages (All of them... lol), fixed the categories, as well as add all the skill links. All the weapon skills should be listed now, although I only briefly touched some. Ammunition skills, types and containers are here. I didn't think they should be directly under weapons and/or equipment. All ammo skills are listed under both Ammunition and Skills though. I created a new category, Lacking Content. This serves as a reminder/checklist for both myself and others. I don't like this (could be merged with the broadside skills or just deleted), this (Could be merged with Cannon) and this (Not necessary until we find more than one). I wanted to hear a second opinion before I deleted them. Enemies could need an overhaul as well. Permission? lol What do you think? - Obsidion 15:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Check it i figured out how to make a custom background. go to my wiki about pirates CSG at piratescsg.wikia.com and see the back ground.i did that. Pip 19:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sasank for Admin Well I asked Sasank if he could do the Mini maps projects by himself or with our help. He opted for the first option. He did a fine work putting up all the mini maps. I'm gonna take the line you took in our PM conversations on POF, Sasank should be our next admin. Please promote him and give him proper instructions. - Lord Midhav 16:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Greetings Eliza Creststeel, I am CJSFan, and I am a user at PotC wiki, and an associate of Lord Midhav. I am here to do a favor that he has bestowed on me(for me to do for him during his absence). This is what Lord Midhav had to ask of me: One more thing I would request of you is some movie articles needed on the '''PotCo wiki'. Would you be able to make summarized articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer and Blackbeard? If you are going to do so, in summary write that you did so with my permission... Also categorize them as Pirates of the Caribbean Characters, not Pirates Online Characters and mention that they are currently NOT in the game.'' Being one of his associates on PotC wiki, I said that I would be glad to help. But before I do it, I just wanted to let you know(just to give you a heads-up on that). I won't be doing it today, but in the next few days, I will start summarizing articles on Pintel, Ragetti, Mercer, and Blackbeard. And thank you for assisting me with honoring his request. CJSFan 15:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect! And don't worry, I shall make it VERY clear that they are from the films and not the game(as Lord Midhav also told me). And I shall try and make sure the articles will be of use in the PotCo wiki(but like I said, I will start possibly tonight or tomorrow). CJSFan 15:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and one more thing. I just made my userpage for this wiki, and I used one of your Jack Sparrow images to make it seem like home(in PotC Wiki). Is it ok if I did that(I just had to ask just in case)? ' ..... - Midhav' Pintel and others I have a few things to tell you: #I have just finished the page Pintel, and I have to know what you think of it before I do the other articles that I will create. And before you judge it, I would like to say that it was kinda hard having to figure out what parts from the films to put in the article. And I know that the article doesn't have an image(not now, at least), but I am working on getting an image right now, with an associate of mine that I know from PotC wiki who is also on PotCo wiki. #And I have to ask you about the new soon-to-be Blackbeard article, do we need to put the history of Blackbeard or do we just put the information about him in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(at least the information revealed so far)? So, reply to me and I'll get back to you and fix what needs to be fixed ASAP. CJSFan 08:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're asking. CJSFan 05:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've just finished Mercer's article, but I'm not sure if it's ok or not. I've tried to shorten it up as much as I could possibly shorten it(just to let you know). And I also need to know what I should do with Blackbeard's article. Should I *Make an article about Blackbeard with real history about him. OR *Make an article about Blackbeard with information about him from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(at least the information revealed so far). Let me know which way I should do the Blackbeard article so I'll be able to make it. CJSFan 10:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Any reply? I'm sorry but I can't help unless if I know what to do with making the Blackbeard article. CJSFan 01:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll go and see what I can do on the Blackbeard article. And yes, we'll see pics of Ian McShane as Blackbeard soon, mostly because filming is to start in about a week(and they HAVE to get some pics of all the cast by then). But, only time will tell. CJSFan 16:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I have one more question about the Blackbeard article, and then I shall begin creating it. What should the main title for the article be: Edward Teach or Blackbeard? CJSFan 07:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Adminship and Stuff Hi me mate, Eliza Cresteel, Me bro wants to nominate User:Sasank5678 and User:Uskok as admins...Also do you mind if i change the category: lacking content into stubs? HARSHY 12:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. EC. Hey its me again. I came back because I got a PM from someone. Just wanted to tell you, CJSFan and Harshul left you 2 messages above me that are awaiting your reply. - Lord Midhav 08:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Now its three.....and plus mine..so four.lol HARSHY 10:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for promoting me to an Administrator Eliza. However, I can not promise that I'll be more active here then on POTC Wiki.--Uskok 15:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Glitches Hew Eliza remember me?I'm a friend of JB's to bad she doesn't come on anymore.I also was in your guild before.Well i'm just here to tell you people are saying glitches are fixed and stuff.But i know several different ways to do most glitches that have been fixed.alsi the Kingshead glitch they said was fixed but it is not.BTW i made tons of edits to the glitch page.Ooh yeahsome person put that you can find the Gorilla Repeater by killing Dreadtooth.Can you please make an annoucement it is totally random of what you find. Matthew Darkskull 02:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) A.K.A-The Glitch Master cannon rams Ahoy! I uploaded the pics of the cannon rams not on the site. I have no idea how to place them where they belong. First Mates sabre I uploaded a pic for the site! Undead Captain I found a pic of an Undead Captain in POF. I guess it really was a skeleton long ago.Sasank5678 (talk) 21:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) MEeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Guides and excessive lore Hey Eliza, I'm thinking we might need some sort of quality filter for user created guides on the wiki. Ex. Gunwrecker and Swordcrash's doll guides. They both basically say exactly the same, except Bark does it better. We don't need another one when we already have one that's better. Another thing is the potc character articles that CJSfan has been making. They're excellent articles, but do they really belong here? They are completely unrelated to the game, and they have similar articles on the Potc Wiki. - Obsidion 22:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, so we delete Gunwrecker's guide? I think we should stick to one guide for each topic, unless they have a different approach to a subject (ex. Offensive/support doll approach) : Those characters are important to the movie storyline, but they aren't really mentioned in the game. But, I'll leave that decision to you. - Obsidion 18:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Why? and How? Hi its harshul here! I wanna ask you why you removed the Template:Future tags from the Cannon Defence and fishing articles? And one more thing, Ihave another wiki and I want to change the logo in the top left, do you know how to? My bro wants me to do the same for this wiki cause im good at editing pics but not an expert... HARSHY 14:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC)